Ratchet s New Role
by Snowflake128
Summary: One-shot Just a fluffy family story. No connection to my other stories. [Arcee/Optimus]


**AN:This is just a fluffy one-shot without a connection to my stories.**

He slowly walked throught the corridors of the base. It has been a hard day for him. He barely recharged at night and had to stand up early.

Now it was already afternoon so he wanted to see if everything was alright before he takes a nap.

If it wouldn´t be his duty he would already be at his quaters but as a medic he always had to control everything at the base..especially since his Leader was busy otherwise.

He sighed mentally while he opened the door of the main-hangar.

Ratchet´s spark almost stopped at the sight infront him.

Blankets,pillows, plushies and some toys were lying around everywhere..and in the middle of all that chaos were sitting Arcee and Optimus, holding their little sparking.

„How can one sparkling make such a mess?"he asked them reproachful as he approached him trying not to stumble over something on the floor.

Neither Optimus or Arcee payed any attention to him, they seemed to have their entire focus in the little bundle of joy.

Arcee held their offspring protective in her arms while Optimus let the sparkling play with on of his large hands.

„You´re going to tidy this up Prime" Ratchet said crossing his arms over his chest while he looked down at his Leader and Arcee.

„Later"Optimus said absently like he was very far away.

„No,no,no you´ll tidy this up now"Ratchet demanded impatiently.

He knows that they just would forget it if they don´t do it now.

The sparkling seemed to notice the hidden anger in Ratchet´s voice and looked at the medic with wide blue optics while the little mech continued to suck on his sire´s finger.

Staring at the medic the sparkling lifted his small arms in Ratchet´s direction.

„Aww, look who wants to be hold be the doctor doom"Arcee cooed

Optimus carefully took his finger from his son´s mouth and let Arcee stand up from the metal box they´ve been sitting on.

„No, I´m not going to-„Ratchet started but was interupted when Arcee placed the sparkling in Ratchet´s arms.

The medic really wanted to give the sparkling back to his creators but he couldn´t help but stand there like a statue and look at the little one in his arms.

A happy chirp came from the sparkling when Ratchet shifted Optimus´s son onto one instead two arms and placed his larger palm on the sparkling´s stomach.

Optimus and Arcee watched the scene and couldn´t help but smile.

Ratchet was so distraced that he doesn´t even noticed that Arcee and Optimus started to pick up the stuff which wa lying on the floor.

Ratchet absenetly sat down and started to tickle the little mech.

Letting out a few whistles and chirps of joy, the sparkling grabbed Ratchet´s thump.

The medic tried to pull away but the grip of the small cybertronian was surprisingly strong.

The little one seemed determined not to let Ratchet pull away his hand.

Ratchet couldn´t help but smile. It seems like his leader´s offspring is going to be as strong as his sire.

It was just amazing how easily Ratchet forgot about everything he was angry about just cause he held such a small miracle in his arms. Since Primus blessed the Autobots with this sparkling, he had problems with his recharge cause the little mech cried sometimes at night, not as often as a human child would but still nough to wake up the entire base.

And he didn´t even statred about the work for him to prepare the low grade and so on.

Everything of this seemed unimportant to him now.

When Arcee took the sparkling in her arms again Ratchet looked around seeing that the main-hangar looked almost like usually.

The pillows and blankets where stored inside a box and the toys and plushies as well.

Arcee gave him a smirk:"How´s that?. Giving him a sparkling and Mr.I-throw-wrenches-at everybot-in-sight suddenly is a new mech" she said amused.

Even Optimus smiled in amusement about Ratchet´s behaviour.

Arcee looked down at her son. He seemed to be about to fall into recharge.

„I thinks someone is tired now"she said playfully.

Optimus nodded before he took his son in his arms, rocking him gently.

Arcee walked beside Optimus as they were about to leave the main-hangar.

They stopped one last time to turn around to Ratchet.

Arcee chuckled and said more than amused:"Say good-bye to grandpa"

The sparkling looked at his carrier before he looked at the medic.

The little mech made a hapy but tired chirp at Ratchet´s direction

The medic just shook his head desperately.

He could already see himself sparkling sitting the little mech..Scrap!

**AN: I hope you like it.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Your opinion is important to me!**


End file.
